The invention relates to a container for holding and storing products. More specifically, the invention relates to a liner for placement within the container, the liner to function as an interface between a container surface and the products stored in the container.
Produce, such as fruits and vegetables, are harvested and handled routinely from orchards and fields as part of their processing for wholesale and consumer purchase. When storing and transporting produce, such as harvested fruits and vegetables, it is desirable to minimize harsh impact on the produce surfaces and minimize moisture surrounding the produce to avoid bruising, enhance freshness, and maintain the pleasant appearance of the produce. This is especially important when handling relatively fragile fruits and vegetables such as peaches, pears, strawberries, tomatoes, mushrooms, and the like.
Store-purchased produce usually are transitioning away from commercial handling and processing techniques used on farms such as crating. At this point, the produce are handled on a smaller scale and thus, become vulnerable to harsh physical impact by retail stores and consumers. Produce that require open ambient conditions to ripen, for example, are often transported and stored in open baskets and containers. Such open containers often have a substantially rigid construction, thereby exposing the produce to harsh surface impact. Furthermore, despite being perforated, baskets still engage the exterior surface of the produce with a roughened and textured interior surface of the basket, e.g., weave pattern. Although some air flow among the produce articles in the container is permitted, the produce generally experience damage. Since typical container materials, such as baskets, and the like are usually non-absorbent, prolonged exposure to undesirable moisture can formulate irreparable mold and rotting.
There is a need in the field of produce harvesting, storage, and transport for a device and/or technique that can reduce impact and moisture of produce articles when retained in open containers such as baskets. There is a further need for an intervening surface buffer intercalated between the interior surface of a substantially rigid container and the contained produce therein which can prolong the freshness and desirable appearance of the produce over time.